Bobby's girl
by Criticalskyz
Summary: How much do we really know about anyone, we call friends or family. Bobby carries a small past that calls him Daddy. When she comes home shaken Bobby calls in the Winshtesters for help.... Summary sux story better.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby's girl- Okay I know I am out of control with new stories but after this week, only updating will be taking place.

I am not sure on the background of Bobby if he is related to John or not. I am going to guess not, I do not remember his last name. However, let us just say that he once was married and had two daughters Lya and Star, they were two years apart. If anyone knows, the background on Bobby feels free to send it to me and I will change my story around.

It had been three months since John Winchester's passing, two months since Bobby brought his sons back to the cabin, and one month since the boys had left to go find Ellen, Jo and Ash. Bobby stood over his kitchen sink, staring out into the snow-laden ground. The cabin had become too quiet; with the boys there, at least there was some noise. Bobby still talked aloud to John, hoping that he could at least still hear him. In other ways, he missed the boys, Dean piddling in the yard trying to fix his car, until he broke down and beat the crap out of his car with a tire iron. After his little out burst, he fixed the car, washed it and waxed it twice before leaving. Sam helped Bobby around the house, then he would go back to researching the demon, he would lounge around the house. He would sleep most of the day away then stay up all night. The way they avoid each other was amazing. At time it drove Bobby nuts, Sam would ask about Dena, Dean would ask about Sam. Finally, Bobby got tired of hearing about it and told them to work their shit out.

Bobby smirked as he thought about the week before they had left. Killer clowns Bobby had almost laughed when they told him about it. That was the day Dean trashed the Impala. Bobby saw it as John's car all the time and watching Dena rebuilds the car, it made it Dean's not John's. Nevertheless, that car was beyond repair when the police had it brought to Bobby's. Its frame bent, glass broken, seats torn, engine twisted. Bobby thought for sure that when Dean saw it he would cry. However, he did not, not one single tear.

Bobby was lost in thought; he never heard the front door open or the dog bark at him until it jumped on him. He looked down at the dog; it was a black and tan dashound. The dog was on its back legs looking up at him. Tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"Dad?" a female voiced out to him. He thought he was hearing things until the call came again. "Hey Dad, are you here?" the voice came out to him again. He should have been feeling happy his daughter was there but instead he was uneasy. Something must have happened if she was there. He bent down to pick up the small dog, who was now bouncing in his arms. Bobby had to smile in spite of himself and walked into the living room, where his oldest daughter Star was standing, taking of her coat and scarf. Where her long dark hair once lay, short way hair stood. Her glasses sat at the tip of her nose, the freckles still evident on her pale face, she never would out grow those. In addition, a huge smile sat on her face, when she turned around to see Logan sitting in her father's arms.

"Logan" she sighed, the puppy wiggled and cried to get down. Bobby placed him on the floor. The dog scampered into the kitchen to look around.

Bobby smiled as he watched the dogs tiny legs carry him away. Then turned back towards his daughter "Star what brings you here?" not that he was not happy about seeing his eldest daughter.

It was just that Star and Lya lived with their mother their whole lives after Karen divorced Bobby and made sure visitations were very limited. Bobby always wrote and called his girls though. Lya was a lot like her mother, just very business and work related. Never had time to do fun things, Star was the dreamer of the family. She was the one you would see selling paintings on a street corner, or writing books. Bobby had not heard from Lya or Karen for a while, and wondered if something happened to one of them.

"Can't a girl show up on her father's steps with her puppy just for a visit?" She asked her father with a hint of sadness in her voice. She hoped her father would not notice but Bobby did.

"What is wrong, did something happen?" the conversation was interrupted by Logan barking high pitched in the kitchen. Bobby went into the kitchen where the small dog was barking furiously at the corner. A broom had fallen over startling the young dog into a barking frenzy, but Bobby thought maybe John was around and animals could sense these things. Star walked over to the still barking dog and picked him up.

"Shhh, Logan it is okay no one is there." she took him back into the other room trying to calm him down but his fur was still bristling. Bobby looked at the corner and smiled "you just could not help yourself could you?" as he was walking away the broom fell over again.

Bobby walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, Logan was settling down but his tail going a mile a minute when he saw Bobby.

"He likes you," his daughter told him. Bobby reached out and stroked the dogs head, getting a little groan from him.

"So Star are you going to tell me why you are here, or are we just going to enjoy this visit and ignore everything else?"

"Dad, um I did come here for a reason and I know it's almost Thanksgiving and you always liked that holiday. I just thought since you are the only family I have left that is talking to me I had come out here. We could have a small dinner and I could stay here for a little while.

Bobby's eyes widened and his heart started to race. He knew he hadn't talked to Karen in at least 15 years but he wanted to know what happened to Lya. Star and Lya use to be very close, but judging by the sad smile on Star's face they weren't any more. Star rubbed her face with the palms of her hands.

"You don't know … nobody ever told you … This sucks," she said all in one breath.

"Told me what?"

She sat there not sure how to break the news to him. She looked up at her father and tried to break it to him as gently as she could.

"Dad. I have bad news about Mom. She died about seven years ago from cancer. I thought you knew that is why I never said anything to you, because I know how you do not talk about things. Plus you and mom were not on good terms and stopped talking all together. The other bad news is that I do not know where Lya is … WE had a huge fight, after you called me about John three months ago. I told Lya we should come here and she went on and on about how you were just a crazy old man, chasing ghosts. This was after she had gotten a new man in her life. But Dad there was some thing wrong with him." She dribbled out all in one breath.

"Wait a minute Karen, your mother is dead and Lya has a creepy man in her life. And no one thought to call me!" it came out angrier than he had planned. The fact that Karen was dead, well no love loss there but his other daughter with a man who Star thought was odd.

"Dad, please calm down, I'm sure Lya just went away with him. You know how she gets."

Bobby did know how is younger daughter was that was what was worrying him. He looked at Star and smiled at her.

"Honey, look I'm sorry about your mother it must have been hard on you and your sister."

"I wouldn't know mom told me to leave after she found a letter you wrote to me, so it must have been hard on Lya. I was not allowed to visit mom. I was allowed to go to the wakes and funeral though. Everything was left to the good daughter and her new man. So maybe you are right and Lya and her man went to Paris. Anyway, let us not dwell on this. What are you doing with the two spare rooms?" she eyed him slyly.

"You don't have to ask Star. You know you are more than welcome to live here with me."

"What about Logan? He is okay to stay here too?" at the sound of his name, the little wiener dog barked wiggling once more.

"Yes Logan is more than welcome. What do you want to do for Thanksgiving? I can go shoot a turkey for you like I use to when you were little?"

Star laughed "Like the first time you did, it only nicked the turkey, it played dead until you brought it home and went ape shit in the house. I thought mom was going to kill you for sure that time. Lya was so upset and there I was trying to shoot it with the Beebe gun. I never laughed so hard."

Bobby chuckled those were good times. He wished he could take them back and does them over, instead of fighting so much with Karen he would have just agreed to let things go.

He looked up at the clock. "Well Hon you will have to fend for yourself for a while I have a few errands I need to run, but we will catch up later. I promise okay." he leaned over and kissed his daughters cheek, placed the puppy down and grabbed his keys. Star watched as he left the house, before heading up the stairs to her old bedroom. Logan right on her heels.

Bobby sat in the truck, knowing his daughter came to him for a reason, not because of a fight, but if it took time, he could wait. Meanwhile he was not going to have a lonely Thanksgiving, not this year. He pulled out his cell phone and called Missouri. Told her that his daughter was staying with him for a while and wondered if she would come up for Thanksgiving, then he asked her to call Sam and tell him. She told him it would be her pleasure and not to worry about the Winchesters.

Love it hate it , if you have any info on Bobby e-mail it to me please….


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby's girl-2

Well I'm a little glad that no one knows too much about Bobby. This way I can bend and mold him to my will. LOL…. Thanx so much for the reviews it was very kind of all of you. Enjoy your weekend.

Disclaimer- Since I forgot on the first one, here it is the only person I created was Star.

Star went into her old bedroom and looked around. Instead of the stuffed animals and children's books there now sat, charms and spell books, her wall that was once covered in Corey Feldman posters, now had a pentagram. She went to the window and saw the line of salt that lay against the crack from wear the window met the sill. This wasn't new to her; the only thing was now there was more of it. She could remember one time when she and Lya stayed here, a man and his two sons had shown up at the cabin. Star being the shier of the two she never was around too much. Her sister on the other hand was always around them, hanging out looking into their bags, following them everywhere. Then as suddenly as they had shown up they left. Packing everything they owned and put it in the big black car. A few years later Star just turned 20, she and her mom had a huge fight and she stole her mom's car to go live with her father for a few months. Her sister made her come back to the house and she stayed until she was 22 then moves only couples' houses down.

Anyway back to the second time she had laid eyes on them, by now she was more adventurous with the opposite sex. She knew a few tricks, not that she would ever tell her father her wayward ways. He'd kick her ass. She took John's sons down to the lake to go swimming, well that wasn't all that happened. She ended up making out and groping both of the brothers the oldest one was 20 and the younger one was 16. Thankfully no one ever found out, meaning her father or John, but then again maybe they did and never said anything.

Star started to unpack the suitcases she had brought with her while Logan was down stairs barking at the wind. She carefully put her clothes into the old dresser that use to be her and went to the closet. She opened it but the foulest smell came out, like dog crap and mothballs together.

" I'll let that air out before I do anything, " she said to no one in particular.

Once she was finished packing, she decided to take Logan down to the lake for a few hours and relive that fantastic evening that she had with the brothers. Logan was lying on the living room floor staring once more at a corner until he heard his master say.

" Logan, want to go for a walk?"

Logan jumped of the floor, and ran in circles, bouncing al lover the place. Star had to laugh; it was the little things that made Logan special. She placed the leash onto his collar, he still didn't understand he was suppose to come back to her when she called out her name. Grabbing her light sweater, Star closed the cabin door and headed down the familiar path that she and her sister had taken many times. She missed the phone ringing and the message that Missouri had left for Bobby, saying that it took a little work but she and the boys were coming for Thanksgiving.

Missouri stood an in away from the stubborn man in front of her, she had never struck him before but by god if she didn't have the urge too slap him. He was definitely a Winchester.

" I'm not going to have Thanksgiving at Bobby's Sam and I have to much to do, remember we are looking for the Demon that killed both of our parents. We don't have time to sit down and play nice with Bobby and his daughter, who we don't know…"

That was why Missouri wanted to slap him that little lie right there, about not knowing Star.

" Dean Winchester, I ought to slap that cocky grin right off your pretty face, don't you lie to me I know you and Sam… " She nodded in the younger ones direction. Sam turned beat red. " Had your tongues in that girls throat that summer, just because Bobby doesn't know, doesn't mean that I can't see right through you. Now you and your brother will be at Bobby's house the night before or so help me." Dean didn't want to back down but something about the threat made him take a step back.

" Fine Sam and I will be there" he grumbled under his breath. Sam slipped out of the house before his brother saw him laughing at him. Missouri was the only woman, who could boss Dean around and once in a while it was nice to see.

I know this is slow going but I have four other to add a little sugar too…


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby's girl -3

Thank you for the reviews and again I'm sorry about the slowness of this story, I know you have all been giving me great reviews, I'll try to step it up now that my puppy…well dog is up and hobbling o n her three legs much better.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, the actors, the creator, or the car. Does that cover everything? Oh I don't own urban legends either.

Since Dean and Sam promised Missouri that they would be at Bobby's the night before. Dean made Sam get up at the crack of dawn to help him pack up most of their things while he took the first shower of the day. He knew Sam would be grumbling about something, but choice it ignores it. Sam kept telling him maybe it wouldn't bad going to see Bobby and his daughter. It might be fun… when Dean's eyes widened Sam quickly added.

"Not that kind of fun. I meant fun as in seeing Bobby's daughter talking, maybe hanging out on the couch, a bonfire."

"What is the matter with you Sam, didn't Bobby have two daughters, we could each pick one."

"Dean I'm not going to Mack on Bobby's daughters the man has guns that can't be explained as to why they are there. Let just go and have a nice dinner that is all Bobby wants right?"

Dean looked over at his odd brother and sighed, maybe Sam was right it wouldn't kill either one of them to share a home cooked meal with Bobby and his daughters. What would it really hurt, maybe they are married with eight kids each or really ugly. Dean settled behind the wheel of his car and sighed as the leather relaxed under him. Sam once more rolled his eyes. He was always amazed at how Dean treated his car. Sam leaned his head against the window, thankful for the cool glass against his temple. He let his eyes slip closed until he was softly snoring.

Dean smiled as he saw his brother sleeping peacefully for once against the window, it never ceased to amaze him that Sammy could fall asleep so quick, now the trick was to keep him asleep and hope no night mares or visions would interrupt his sleep. Dean turned the radio and tapped his finger on the wheel to Metallica.

Scene

Star, awoke with a pain in her back, as she slowly sat up on the couch, she muttered some swear words before untangling herself from the couch. Logan on the other hand sat at the end of the couch, smiling at her as if to say that will teach you to fall asleep on the couch. Star sat up, looked around, it had gotten darker out side, and she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. Logan bounced around on his little legs trying to get her attention.

"What? You want to go out?" the dog freaked out at the words ' go out'.

" Alright, just let me get my boots and coat and your leash I'm not going swimming again like last time." The dog shook and wiggled all over the place in pure joy that he was going to get to play out into the snow again. Star put her heavy coat and boots back on, grabbed the leash and clipped it onto his collar. Just as she opened the door, Logan lunged forward pulling her into the two men who walked up the stairs; She hit them hard enough to send them back down the stairs and into the snow.

"Oomph."

Logan bounced around happily as the three bodies laid in the ground trying to figure out what happened.

Sam lifted himself up first, careful not to step on the little yapping dog, but grabbed it's leash just the same. Dean and Sam had made great time getting to Bobby's place, but were not sure if he was home. They were just about to knock on the door when the door opened and out flew the woman and her dog.

Dean was pinned under the woman with her knee in a not so great area; he tried not to move too much other wise Sam would not have any nieces or nephews. Star opened her eyes and lifted up her head to stare into Dean's hazel eyes. He blinked then looked at his brother.

" Sam" he motioned to him" Can you help her up with out hurting me in the process?"

"Sure."

Sam smiled as he offered the woman his hand, she put a slight pressure on Dean's boys but when he pushed her she moved it." Sorry" After helping her up, Sam grabbed his brother's hand and helped him up.

"I am so sorry about falling on you, I'm Star, you must be John's kids, and the little brat is Logan."

"Not a problem Star we have women falling on us all the time" Dean winked brushing the snow off of himself as Sam's cheeks blushed. Logan had gotten himself so excited that he had forgotten to pee but now remembered so he tugged on his leash, which Sam was still holding.

Star reached for it but Sam followed the dog down the drive way " I got him" Star smirked as she shook her head, Logan had Sam in the palm of his tiny little paw.

" WE might not see Sam until dinner, if Logan has his way."

"Why? He is a tiny little hot dog?" Dean asked watching Sam having a hard time keeping up with the smaller animal.

" Logan, well see he doesn't know he is a small dog, he thinks he is this massive pit. So hence say good bye to your brother for a bit. My dad said you would be coming so get your stuff and I'll show you were you and Sam can stay."

Dean went back to the car smiling as he heard Sam cursing the little hound, he grabbed both of their bags and smiled at the flashback of that summer she made out with both of them as he followed her into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff LOL…..

I know its been slow moving but other things have come up like how much I enjoyed Sam getting all grrrr with Jo I was like Yea , thats hot! Then Jo patching up Dean 's arm mmmmmmmmm yea I don't get out too much LOL.

Disclaimer- god I don't own the boys but if I did slamming 'sam ' would be the first thing I'd do….. LOL

Sam followed the small dog down a well-beaten trail, Sam had ot laugh at the little legs traveling pretty quick. Logan stopped in mid stride sniffed the air and growled as a leaf blew on by.

"Come on, pee so we can get baskc ot the house and maybe get something to eat" Sam begged the longgated dog.

Logan looked up at hi mwith his big brown eyes and barked as if begging for a treat. He stood up rna over ot a tree peed then trotted back pu towards the house. Sam was very thankful the dog decided to go back, he wasn't looking forward to trying ot get back in the dark. Logna picked up his pace when he saw his home and a dark truck pulling int othe drive, he yanked the leash right out of Sam's hands and he bolted up the drive towards the figure that got out of the truck. Sam ran to keep up with the small animal but Logna reached the figure first.

"Sammy, a little dog out ran you, man your old man would have a stroke nad make you run a mile after that" Bobby joked with him. "I'm glad you came up , where is Dean?"

" Inside with your daughter doing god knows what with her."

"Boy you better be wrong, or I'll shoot him full of buck shot just like I did with John" Bobby told Sam as they walked into the house.Sam laughing all the way itn o the house with the little hot dog trailing behind them.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV, already while his daughter was no place to be seen. Sammy dropped himself next to his brother , who was trying so hard to ignore the small dog , who was trying to climb onto the couch with him. Sam bent down and picked up the dog , he scampered over Sam to get ot Dean and licked his face.

Dean pushed the dog away , but he kept coming unti l Dena had enough and placed Logan on the floor. Logan looked confused for a second nad placed his front paws on the couch nad whined .

"No" Dena told him.

Logna sat down and cried again, Dena ignored him. Sam almost felt bad for him until he let out a high pitched bark and wiggled his little behind . Sam started to laugh hard as Dean ignored the small dog and the dog wouldn't


End file.
